rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Junk Junkies
Junk Junkies is an episode in Season 2 of the series. In this episode, Rocko needs to pay off Wallace the pizza man, so he organizes a garage sale. Plot Rocko gets a phone call from Pizzaface Pizza, who tells him that he has to pay them money. Rocko takes a look at the bills mounted onto the refrigerator and to his shock, he realizes that he has to pay them a total of $500.95 today or he would have to deliver pizzas as a punishment. Wondering how to pay off the bill, a pile of junk around the house falls on top of Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky. Heffer hits his head on a bowling ball and asks Rocko when is he going to get rid of the junk. Rocko then contrives the idea to have a garage sale. Rocko and Heffer set up the junk outside in the front lawn, and Heffer introduces Rocko to one of the material to sell: G.I. Jimbo, a grotesque model soldier. He also decides to sell Rocko's pogo stick, which Rocko rapidly refuses, stating that it has been around his family for decades. The two wait for customers and find a skywriting airplane that says "Surrender Rocko," implying that the Pizzaface Pizza company is expecting him to pay. Heffer then realizes that he forgot to put up a garage sale sign. As he places it on the lawn, a huge number of customers rapidly show up. During the garage sale, while Ed argues with Rocko over the price of the toilet seat, Heffer helps some customers load Rocko's furniture inside an O-Haul moving van. Their argument is cut short when they catch a glimpse of the Pizzaface Pizza van driving by, prompting Ed to run into his house. Heffer tells Rocko that he made $10 (not letting him know about the furniture he sold), giving the two $300. One customer then tells Rocko that he'll give him $25 for the pogo stick right before Rocko reminds him that it isn't for sale. But Rocko later capitulates when the customer offers him $200 for the pogo stick. After the garage sale, Rocko puts the remaining junk inside his garage and comes across Mr. Onion Head, his toy onion from childhood, who reminds him of all the memories he once had on the pogo stick. He also tells Rocko the times when the latter had fun with him and soon, Rocko becomes teary (mostly from the onion watering his eyes) and regrets his decision to sell his pogo stick. When Heffer returns, Rocko tells him that he has to get the pogo stick back. Heffer notices Rocko's childhood toy and bites off the head. Later, it is revealed that the customer who purchased the pogo stick ripped him off for $500 to retrieve the pogo stick, and Rocko is again short on cash. So he prepares to just face the consequences and become the pizza delivery boy. Just then, the Pizzaface Pizza van pulls out in front of Rocko's house and the pizza delivery guy chides Rocko's irresponsibility of failing to pay the bill. During the discussion, another customer gives Rocko $500 for the G.I. Jimbo soldier model, which the pizza delivery guy promptly snatches from him. He orders his assistant Wallace to get inside the truck and Ed is revealed to be the next pizza delivery guy, for it is implied that he has yet to pay his bill as well. Rocko and Heffer walk back inside the house, only for Rocko to discover that Heffer has sold all of his furniture from inside the house. Characters Present * Rocko * Heffer * Spunky * Ed Bighead * Wallace Trivia * This episode is the only one with the Green Background with Rocko waving after the episode title card. * Mr. Onion Head and G.I. Jimbo are obvious parodies of Mr. Potato Head and G.I. Joe. * The guy that buys G.I. Jimbo is a spoof of pop artist Andy Warhol. * Heffer and Wallace trying to intimidate each other while Rocko argues with the delivery driver parodies the scene in Shane (1953), where Alan Ladd and Jack Palance's characters meet for the first time. * Technically, Rocko didn't pay the pizza bill in full. He still owed 95 cents. * Heffer suggests paying the bill by starting a club "like that diuretics guy", most likely a dig at L. Ron Hubbard, who with his book Dianetics, founded Scientology. **A similar Dianetics gag was used in The Lounge Singer by way of "Gecko-netics". * The airplane writing “Surrender Rocko” in the sky over his house is a parody of the Wicked Witch Of The West writing “Surrender Dorothy” in the sky over the Emerald City in the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz. Animation Errors * When Spunky exchanges a boot for a bone with another dog, his head is partially covered by the stairs in the background. * The man was seen taking G. I. Jimbo, however in the last scene G. I. Jimbo is back on the table. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear